The Love Birds
by LianneRetro
Summary: No summary. x) LenxNeru


**A/N: Btw, I wasted my time for this. I am a huge NeruxLen fan, soo.. please enjoy my fanfiction, before you read, please read something below, it's important. There's MikuxKaito too...**

**Dear Readers,**

**This fanfiction is appropriate for 16 up only, it may harm your knowledge. This fanfiction contains lemon, violations, and seduction (if). If your now in the lemon scene, and you don't want to read it, skip it. I know i have many spaces, because it may be hard to read if the spaces are little. Enjoy my fanfiction.. and if the Vocaloid characters are not in character, leave it. R&R nicely please, not rudely! I have my OCs too.. so forget about it. **

**Sincerely, **

**Lianne ;)**

* * *

It was a sunny day, Neru woke up. She stretched her arms and her legs, after stretching, she stands up and gets out of the bed. She fixes the bed up, before going downstairs.

After fixing the bed, Neru go downstairs for a good breakfast. She saw Miku setting up the table, "Good morning, Neru!" Miku said, while fixing the table, "Good morning, too." Neru said, walking near at the table.

Miku finished up the setting, they began to eat. Neru's starving so she eat furiously, while Miku is surprised, Miku didn't care but to eat calmly. After they eat, Neru holds her stomach, "Boy, I'm stuffed.." Neru said, after, she stands up. Neru opens the door, Miku stares at her closely.

Neru feels Miku's sense of staring at her, "What are you staring like that?" Neru asked firmly, while looking at Miku. "Are you visiting Len again?" Miku asked, Neru blushed a little, "Yes.." Neru said softly, and then opened the door, she went outside. Leaving Miku to wash the dishes.

Neru grabs her bicycle and puts her bike helmet on, and starts to ride on. She paddles and paddles until he reaches to Rin and Len's house, she arrived. Neru slowly pushes their doorbell, Len responded by opening the door. "Uhh.. hi Len?" Neku said softly in soft blush. "Come in, Neru!" Len said, opening the door, letting Neru get in.

Len guided her to his room. Neru gets in, she saw everything is a mess. Neru turned to Len, giving him a 'Really?' face, Len just replied with a smile and itching his hair at the back. Len gets in also. Neru and Len sits on the chairs, their in front is the table. "What shall we do?" Len said, turning to Neru.

Neru sighed, "Len, I got something to confess.." Neru said, looking away at Len's eyes. "Hm?" Len said, he is ready to listen what is Neru's confession for him. "You know why I visit your everyday?" Neru asked, blushing a little, "Because we're buds?" Len asked, guessing. "No, because...I...love..you!" Neru said it loudly and softly, Neru blushed deep red, Len blushed deep red as well, "I do love you too." Len said, Neru smiled, Len smiled back. "Can we be together right?" Neru asked, blushing deep red. "Of course, Neru!" Len said.

Neru scooted closer and closer until they're noses touch, Neru kissed Len, she closed her eyes, Len closed his eyes as well. After several seconds, Neru opened her eyes, Len opened his eyes too, Len's eyes turned red.

Neru and Len continued their kiss, but this kiss is different, they kissed deeply. Len stopped in a second, and began kissing Neru's neck. Neru softly moaned, Len stopped again, he carried Neru in bridal style and placing Neru on the bed, Len is on top of her. Len began to remove Neru's shirt and her skirt, and Neru removes Len's t-shirt and his shirt, they throw it on the floor.

They kissed roughly, Neru grinned at Len. She goes to Len's penis, she discarded Len's boxers, Len's underwear, at last, Neru could see Len's penis, she touches it. Neru grab Len's penis, and handjobs, after, Neru put Len's penis into her mouth, her head is bobbing up and down. Neru could hear Len moaning, Neru began to lick his penis, Len couldn't take it anymore.

Len could feel that it's coming, "Neru! I-i'm going to cum!" Len said. Neru is ready by opening her mouth wide, Len cummed, Neru tasted Len's cum, it is salty, but she likes it. "It's my turn." Len said, grinning at her, Len began to tore Neru's bra, he nibbles Neru's nipples, he licked, and he sucked it, he tasted Neru's milk, it tastes like awesome.

Len kissed and kissed until he reach her private part. Len licked it softly, but getting roughly, Neru moaned loudly and softly. "Ngghh..! Stop it Len!" Neru said, Len stopped. "Let's umm... have a date first." Neru said, grabbing her clothes, putting them on, so was Len.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for a short story, but the next chapter would be their date, or everything.. Ok bye! xoxo **


End file.
